monsterspediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chica
'Chica '''is an animatronic chicken from ''Five Nights at Freddy's. '' She is one of the four main antigonists and walks around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at night stuffing any endoskeleton/human she sees into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Appearance Chica is an animatronic chicken and children entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She has yellow skin and purple, sunken eyes along with big black eyebrows. She has an orange beak and blocky teeth.She also has what appears to be "feathers" sticking out of her head. She wears a bib with big yellow bubbly letters reading "'LET'S EAT!!!" 'and is flecked with different colored triangles or small pizza slices. Onstage she holds a pink cupcake with no wrapper. Her endoskeleton teeth may sometimes be visible, but only on some cameras such as the dining area. Behavior Chica is usually second to leave the Show Stage on night 1, but on later nights may be the first. Unlike Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often and also if she ''does ''show up at the door she will stand there longer, draining power while Bonnie leaves quickly after appearing at the door. Like the other animatronics, Chica becomes more aggressive as the week progresses and the amount of time the player has to close the door when Chica appears at the window will decrease. If the player fails to keep Chica out of the office she will enter, but the player won't notice it. When she enters the office the door and light buttons will no longer work. Instead they will trigger a clicking sound. Another way you can tell that Chica has gotten inside is because of this groaning sound that she and Bonnie both make. If the player pulls up the monitor and lowers it again Chica's jump scare will occur. On later nights while Chica is in the west hall corner her eyes will blink and her mouth will open and close. Locations On night 1 Chica is usually the second to leave the Show Stage, after Bonnie, but on later nights she is the first. After she leaves the Show Stage she can go to different areas like the dining area, restrooms, kitchen, east hall, then east hall corner. Her movements are random, though she always takes the right path to your office. On night 4, 5, 6, and Custom Night, she will twitch and her jaw opens. In the kitchen, a clanging of pots and pans can be heard. Facts -Chica has a second row of teeth on the back of her mouth. Many say this is just her endoskeleton teeth but there is a theory that it is human teeth, probably the teeth of Phone Guy (a character in ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''who feeds the player information about the animatronics) who died an unknown death on night 4. -Chica is the only animatronic in the first game who lacks ears. -Bonnie and Chica both make groaning sounds when they enter the office. It is theorized that the human-like voice is Phone Guy's voice or one of the children's voices from the missing children incident. -Chica's bib is the only costume with text. -Chica might be based on Helen Henny, a character from ''Chuck E. Cheese's. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Biped Category:Game monster Category:Robots